


...but here we are

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2009 fob, Confessions, M/M, at sunrise, could it be anymore romantic, ellipses are your friends, post-Folie, they are sitting on a roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: "Pete?” A voice said. He turned around to see Patrick looking out the window that sat in the very middle of the roof. “What are you doing up so early? It’s 6:00am.”“Couldn't sleep.”“And why the roof?”“Sorta relaxing out here, with the sun and all.”





	...but here we are

-

The sun beat down on his forehead, sending warm tingles throughout his body. It usually felt like a dream, but today, was different. It was just another reminder why the sun was better. 

To another person, this “theory” or whatever you would call it made no sense. In his head though, this made perfect sense. The sun provided warmth, creating life on Earth. While he wrote songs that even “fans” of his band didn't like, or even want for that matter. He was so lost on what to do next. The sun had a purpose, he didn't. He wasn't even sure if he was ever going to find one. Stupid, right? 

They were currently in Pete’s parents’ house, both welcoming the four of them to stay there for a few days when they had a break. Something they needed. 

The shingles on the roof he was perched on we're itchy on his bare feet. It was a bad idea not to wear shoes or even put on socks, but his shaky hands made it nearly impossible to do so.

“Pete?” A voice said. He turned around to see Patrick looking out the window that sat in the very middle of the roof. “What are you doing up so early? It’s 6:00am.”

“Couldn't sleep.”

“And why the roof?”

“Sorta relaxing out here, with the sun and all.”

Patrick reluctantly pulled himself through the window to join his friend, doing a weird crawl and shuffle to get over to where Pete was sitting. He was still wearing his pyjamas and his messy head was covered by one of his many trucker hats. 

The two sat alone on the roof, unknown to everyone but themselves. Level with the treetops, they watched the flocks of birds fly from them into the orange ocean. 

“Do you hate me?” Pete blurted out, no context.

“Of course not, why would you think that?” Confusion flooded Patrick’s face.

“Because of Folie. When we were writing that album, we were up all hours of the day, yelling at each other because it wasn't the way we wanted,” Pete paused, looking as shocked at Patrick. “I swear, more than once, we were ready to fucking kill each other.”

“Pete, best friends fight, it's okay.”

“It's not the same. Best friends fight, but not to the point where they can feel their soul being crushed by the person they entrusted it with the most. That's not supposed to be us. It's not supposed to be a Pete and Patrick thing, but…” Pete eyes watered, but he didn't cry, “...but here we are.”

Patrick couldn't piece together a sentence to make him feel better. He was right. That wasn't them. 

“And don't even get me started on the amount of hate radiating off of the crowd when we walk on stage.”

“It's okay, we just have to deal with it. People are dicks, but some people did like the album,” Patrick felt as though he was bullshitting one of those essay questions on a high school test that he didn't have a clue what the answer could be.

“...but everyone hates us,” Pete said, his heart heavy.

In this moment, it felt like the sky should turn to thunderstorms and tornadoes should rip through central Chicago, taking both of them with it. 

“I don't know, Pete,” he adjusted himself to face Pete. “But I do know one thing. I will never hate you. I could never hate you. I want you by my side when we take over the world.” 

“Do you really think about this?” Pete’s eyeliner was a little smudged and he was sniffling a lot. 

“All the time. Andy, Joe, you and I, we’ll have this cool house where Andy has his own weight room, and then Joe has a room dedicated to all his guitars. We have our own built-in studio, so we can write and record our music.”

Pete didn't say anything, but his tears had evaporated. Patrick, on the other hand, was staring deeply at the horizon, lost in his hopes and dreams. 

“Lately, the whole idea seems farther and farther away, but one thing I do know is that we’ll all be together. Whether or not there’s a Fall Out Boy. Because I can't imagine my life with anyone else.” 

Pete leaned his head on Patrick’s shoulder, a sense of security flowing through him. 

“Patrick?”

“Hmm.”

“In this dream, can we have a dog?” He said, looking up at Patrick with his big eyes. 

Patrick giggled slightly, “Yes, Pete, we can have a dog.”

“Good,” Pete snuggled more into Patrick’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> hey to make this sadder, imagine this in the timeline of fall out boy and then knowing the band goes on hiatus later that year
> 
> hahaha bye


End file.
